Baguette et Cancan Freedom
by zaochron333
Summary: Welcome, my dear lost lambs (readers). To the new religious!


**Inner me: What is this?**

**Me: It's a new religious.**

**[ Andou x Oshida ]**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**Inner me: I'm interested.**

* * *

"Udon is number one!"

"Allow spoon and chopsticks in the cafeteria!"

These were the crying words of desire. They're belonged to the commoners who were fighting the oppression, raising their own created banners and signs.

One main road was what separating between them and the girls born from high social status, oblivious to these people's suffering.

"So uncivilized!" exclaimed a blonde among the blondes.

"Just as what we can expect from uneducated bunches."

"Uneducated my ass!" One of the dark-haired girls shouted out across the road. "I bet you just use your family wealth and status to enroll you in without doing any exam."

"Non~ Non~ (No~ No~). More like they need sugar daddy to help them with that."

""Yeah!"" The crowd agreed.

"Oh daddy, harder~ Oh yes, daddy! _Yes~!_"

"H-How dare you!?"

That was it. The noble girls couldn't allow any of those verbal insult threw at them like that.

"Get them!"

"Join our crusade!"

"Let's give 'em a screwing they'll never forget!"

"The time is nigh!"

The two mass of colors mashed in like grains.

Kick. Punch. Hair pull. The girls used whatever they had at their disposal, like fans, paperfans to inflict the pain.

_Uwa~ This is more brutal than I thought._

Standing not too far from the developing event, Rena Andou, a tanned-skin girl with shoulder length spiked-messy black hair, putting the school sweater around the shoulder in a cape-liked style, kept the thought to herself.

"Hey you, transfer student! Give us a hand here!" said the girl with long chestnut-colored hair.

In a common sense of many, Andou could simply turned her back and walk away.

Except...well...

No reason**_ not_** to!

And so she joined the bloody fight.

"You want have a go!?"

"You want a piece of me? You want a **piece of me!?**"

A strike.

A block.

It was this moment, Andou's strike got blocked by a certain blonde. Like Andou, she was a girl with shoulder length fluffy-messy hair. As a high-status girl, she wore the uniform correctly, however, this very conflict had disheveled her appearance terribly.

_Who is she?_

Andou thought.

_Who the hell does she think she is?_

Ruka Oshida thought.

Before both of them realized, they already exchanged their fists in a rapid pace.

Counter.

Low punch.

Knee kick.

Back and forth.

Like Kung Fu masters.

But amateurs.

Which led both of them landed their fist on each other face at the same time.

Andou: ""What an annoying girl!"" :Oshida

~0~

* * *

BC Freedom. A high school which underwent quite a transformation thanks to the BC Freedom Senshadou team overall commander, Asparagus. She united both conflicting groups; Freedom Faction and BC Faction into one. She joined the two school carrier together, under one color.

However, the peaceful time was short-lived. The society status, which segregating between the people with wealth and the people had none, had became grown its root deep in the consciousness of every BC Freedom girl.

Once more, the student body was divided. Factions were created.

Escalator Class. The one for nobility. One where status and name said it all.

Examination Class. The one for commoners. One must have to undergo the difficult exam in order to enroll into the school.

And once more, the friction, the conflict began.

...

...

"And here is all the rules that you should learn. We seldomly receive the transfer student at this time, Rena Andou-kun."

Following the thin serious-looking female teacher behind, the named student answered straight away.

"Yes."

As the teacher was guiding her, Andou spotted a certain room that hosted the Escalator student.

High quality leather sofa. Big screen TV that used as a board to teach.

"What the hell? They even have the table with tea and cakes over there. It's a whole pantry section!"

The teacher urged her to follow by 'ehem'.

_It's like a whole different world in there._

_Maybe my class would be the same._

Andou was hardly to contain her excitement.

But she soon learned: The reality is often disappointing.

It's plain.

Or rather...rundown?

Andou thought as she was examining her assigned classroom.

Since there were a few cracked lines running across the wall, the ceiling.

Old, worn wooden tables that bore whatever old wound inflicted by whoever or students, senpais before the current user.

Unlike the Escalator class, everyone was pretty much bearing the similar appearance as her. Rough, messy, common black and dark hair.

After a quick introduction to the class.

As soon as she chose a random table to sit on, she felt the whole thing could collapse on her knees at any moment soon.

Rena Andou was just transferred into BC Freedom school and somehow it already became 'home sweet home' for her.

In a sarcastic way, of course.

"Am I going to spend a whole year studying in this dump?" She muttered to herself.

"Greeting, transfer student!" A friendly girl showed up. "Welcome to our...humble student lounge. Make yourself at home."

"Wait a minute. Student lounge. This isn't our class?" Andou asked.

"Nah, this is the student lounge." A student sitting nearby enlighted.

"Student...lounge?"

"What? You forgot that you just walked into this shabby block?"

"Oh right."

Andou's brain soon rewinded the whole thing. She was led out from the main building which she saw that fancy room where those Escalators sitting.

[ Their current location (Examination lounge) ] –_walkway_– [ Main building (Escalator lounge) ]

Andou was aware about this whole class segregation before she took the exam, but she never thought that would be this bad.

"So much for segregation..." Andou muttered.

"More like a hierarchy."

"Capitalist at its finest."

"You haven't seen what's on the other side of the wall yet."

The girls in the lobby shared their mixed opinions.

"But we do share the classroom, right?" Andou asked.

"That we do. But it's divided, like one side is bright. And the other side is dark."

[Escalator students] –I staircase I– [Examination students]

"Sound like a vanilla and chocolate ice cream..." Andou was hardly to contain her smirk.

*Ding-ding* *Ding-ding* A bell ringing sound through PA system captured everyone's attention.

"Ah it's lunch time."

"Oh good. I'm hungry." Andou said.

"I hope you are _hungry_ enough."

Her words only puzzled Andou.

_What does she mean?_

…

…

"What is this?"

"That's lunch."

Looks elegant...or rather, too sophisticated for one stomach. Andou was more the type that like to go with the finger food.

\- Fresh Fruits: _Okay, every maiden need that. Strawberry is fine._

\- Cheese: _Cheese...funny smell though..._

\- Sliced Baguette: _Well…You can't go where without seeing one_

\- Bean & Cauliflower:_ God. Green beans. I hate green beans..._

_\- _Chicken salad:_ Where is the meat? All I see is green..._

"Ah, good thing we don't have caviar today." said an Examination student.

"Yeah."

"Right…how do I eat this…?"

She silently held the knife on her left hand, while the fork was on the right.

She could hear some faint giggling, coming from those rich-looking girls. Was it directed at her?

The food was…bland. Unlike the Japanese style, these foods looked so…exotic, or rather…toxicated…

The Examination students sat on the same table, they ate…no, they_ tried_ to swallow those foods with all of their might. It took them a lot of effort in doing it. Some of them even crying just from eating the beans...

At one point, she already lost her appetite.

"I prefer Yakisoba though." Andou confessed, dropping the fork and knife on the table.

"There isn't." said one of the students.

"Pardon?"

"There isn't." She repeated.

"Udon?" One of Andou's eyelips was twitching.

"There's none."

"Fine...! Where's the soy sauce?" At least she can soak the whole thing with it.

"There's no such thing." The girl answered it flatly.

"..."

"..."

"We're Japanese! For goodness sake!" Andou slammed both hands on the table. "This is going too far for one stereotype!"

"Well, everything here is dictated by Escalator Estate."

"Escalator Estate?"

"It's like a student council. Only Escalators in it though. So the cafeteria's daily meals are decided by them."

"And…what about…Examination Estate? Do we have that?"

By Andou's question. Everyone went gasp. The Examination students took a glance at the Escalators side. They threw some dark glares at the oblivious Andou.

"It's kind of taboo to talk about it!"

Andou was rather clueless.

"Last year, a leader of Examination Estate decided to do the revolution."

"But it got crushed as soon as _we_ learned about it." A new voice joined in.

_Wild alpha bitches appeared!_

"Oh look there, another commoner has joined the fray. Look likes is our duty, must teach you to know a few things, how they are worked in this school."

"..."

_School sweet school._

~0~

Andou was soon taken behind some facility, where these girls could give some piece of their mind to her.

Unfortunately, they couldn't.

"What is with that bitch?!"

"S-she is strong!"

The three Escalators's keen image were all shifted to the slovenly one, while the tanned-skin transfered student, she was getting warm up!

"In case you have forgotten, we commoners have a good history of toppling down a handful of kings and queens from their throne." Andou said, keeping her breathing steady.

"Don't you dare look down on a commoner!"

"Look down. Look down and show some mercy if you can~" That was rather out nowhere, the voice...that singing-like voice really took all fours by surprise.

"Look down. Look down upon your fellow man~"

Standing on top of the roof, she was a young woman, long hair, chestnut color. There was a beauty spot near the corner of her mouth.

"Goodness, it's _her_ again." said an Escalator.

"Let's get out of here." The three quickly bugged out as the mysterious girl made for her own landing with a skillful flip.

"This is my school. My high society...andd...they didn't give me a penny." The girl sighed, then turned around.

"You. On other hand, my dear...please toss a coin to this maiden~" The girl's opened palm toward Andou created a certain alarm.

"Uhm...who are you?" Andou asked.

"My name is Gavroche."

"Wait, _Gavroche_? Is that your _real_ name or it's your alias?"

"Something like that." She smiled. "Come on, I will take you to our safe house."

...

...

It's a tennis court, Andou realized, but inside the building wasn't functioning its purpose like it should.

The building itself was...occupied with many things, ranging from old tables, chairs. The students, Examination students were taking this whole place for themselves.

"What is this place?" She asked anyway.

"This here is a crumb of humble piety." Gavroche answered, well, answered it in a singing tune.

"Not much to look at, nothing posh. Nothing that you'd call up to scratch~"

"I'm kind of the leader here." Gavroche pointed a thumb finger at herself.

"Sure. Sure. Ex-leader of Examination Estate." said one of the students.

"W-wait, you're the leader of the our fraction Estate?"

"That was a long time ago."

"But you are our messiah." said a student.

"I'm not their messiah." She stated.

""She is our messiah!"" Everyone shouted out.

"Yeah, more like an ideal scapegoat when this thing blows all over." Gavroche gave a glare at the girls.

"A suitable head to roll before the guillotine." They grinned.

"Uhm, what exactly had happened?" Andou asked

"I tried to start the revolution once." Gavroche revealed.

"But didn't printing enough pamphlets."

"Hey, we did!" said a short-haired. "But the pamphlet kind you want is…"

/ / /

_"Why they are black and white? Where is the colored pamphlet?" Gavroche asked, looking at these plain printouts._

_"I already told you colored printing is cut-throat." said a student._

_"They put tax in it!"_

_"It's supposed to be a **colorful** revolution." Gavroche said. _

_"Hey!" A member of student council called out. "Do you have permission in handing out those pamphlets?"_

_"Uhm…no?"_

_The girl then wrote something rapidly in her note._

_"Oof! Yep, there is gonna be a tax for that." _

/ / /

"Anyway. It was a PR disaster." Gavroche sighed.

"Our Examination's Estate was banned from the main building, so here we are. In the tennis court."

"But we have took the oath."

"Uh-huh..."

"No you didn't. All you did was hassling us that if there're some hot tennis princes in the house or something." A girl who appeared to be the genuine member of the Tennis club said. "But yeah, we didn't like those Escalators either."

_This doesn't look stretchy at all..._

"Yo, transfer student-san! Rena Andou, right?" A pony-tailed girl made the approach with an excited face.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Are you running from something?" The girl asked.

"Is there a dark force chasing you?" Then came the next one.

"Are you a magical girl?!"

The girl's questions were coming in rapidly as she was closing on her, _too_ _close_ for comfort.

Gavroche soon pulled the pony-tailed away from Andou.

"Sorry about that. This is Ako, a journalist wannabe. She wants to bring the truth to the people." She then put her mouth close to Andou's ear.

"But between me and you, she is more on the radical line. And I think Jean-Paul Marat has something to do with her childhood."

"Oo...kay..."

"So what's the reason for you to transfer into this lovely school?" Gavroche continued.

"...family business."

"Really, that's it?" Ako asked, sounding disappointed.

"Said every Shounen protagonist." Gavroche said.

"Something like that." Andou returned the same line.

"Hmm-hmm."

...

...

"Hierarchy. Pyramid Hierarchy. Yes, this is the root of our school foundation." Ako finished the explanation about BC Freedom's foundation to Andou.

"Asparagus-sama has changed the world too fast." said a student.

"Like we would accept it so easily." The conservative-minded members stated firmly.

"Then might as well as to let these things hit the fan."

"Hey, it's time. Lets do it." By a student's signal, everyone soon started to picked up thier own things.

"What are you doing?" Andou asked.

"Making some noises." Gavroche answered. "You're in it too."

...

...

It was afterschool. The Escalators quickly went to the favour hangout places such as café, park,

However, one thing that decided to destroy the Escalators' leisure time.

The Examination students marched down on the main street, shouting out about enforcering the right to commoner, putting more Japanese food in the cafeteria menu.

Many of them held the banner, the signs saying: [Make Udon].

[Legalize Udon]

[#yakisobapanmatter!]

[#Chopsticks!]

"I learned there's one group who tried something like this but it was suppressed right?" Andou asked.

"It was unsuccessful, but no matter. All that matter that we will make some noise." Ako said.

"I once again asking for your financial support!" Garvoche called out to the Escalators sat by the café.

This demonstration was rather a way to hassle these girls out.

"You girls have no dignity at all!" A voice captured Andou's attention.

Like others, she was a blonde Escalator. She had an armband.

_Is she a member of the Escalator Estate?_

"Who the hell is that?"

"She's called Ruka Oshida." Ako answered. "One of the high lighted members of the Estate."

"It would take you a hundred years to topple down our system!"

"Well. Well. Even if you said that, Hime-sama (Princess), you are certainly confident about your age."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean that you're very confident to _repeat_ your grade for a hundred years straight to see it till the end."

Andou's words promtply captured the students' interested.

"Oooooh! !"

"How dare you?! I should be able to pass all that with flying color!"

"Which color are we talking about here? The white color?"

""Bwahahaha!""

"You obviously have a math problem."

"You become a mine for all I care!"

"Well, guess who can bring Ash to the final!" The tanned-skin grinned, gesturing a certain pose like she's wearing a hat.

""OOOOHHHHHHH!""

"S-stop treating me like a clown!" The redden blonde demanded.

"You are not a clown. You are_ the_ entire circus." Andou delivered.

**_"""WWOOOOHHHHHH! ! !"""_**

The blonde's face was red so hard. It wasn't long for these 'peaceful' demonstrators heard some distant whistles.

"That's enough for our demonstration today. Let's bail!"

The group quickly dispersed by Gavroche's command.

"You better remember this!"

"Nice seeing you too."

"Hey Andou, you remembered that gallery building?" Gavroche asked.

"The glass pyramid one?"

"Non, non. The building behind the pyramid."

"We intend to sabotage it."

"Why?"

"That old witch guarding the gallery thinks herself is the reincarnation of some French artist guy." Ako explained. "So we decided to go with _Les Arts incohérents_."

"Then you know what they used to say, elephant can fly!" Gavroche said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Andou sighed softly.

"Well, Mademoiselle. The only sense that can make. Is to make no sense at all."

"Uhm..."

"We just really got tired of looking those paintings. We want some fan art on it." Gavroche gave the clear explanation.

"Or Japan's."

"..."

Andou silently looked toward the target building.

~0~

Another beautiful day. The birds were chirping. Calm and cool breeze. Just the way she loved it.

_Time to enjoy those timeless arts again._

*Kong*

_Kong? What is that sound?_

She went and checked. Soon she found a certain mechanic device, that pouring the water into some bamboo tube. When the water filled in, the tube tipped over, pouring out the content and returned back to the original position. At that time, the end of the tube, hit the bed rock, echoing the *kong* sound.

Shishi-odoshi. In the past, it was the device made to frighten away animals to protect the farm. Now it's became a decorative part for gardens and are used primarily for their aesthetic.

***BGM: Cancan***

_What is this?_

All the famous Renaissance Art paintings, they're all replaced with Japanese Ukiyo-e style.

What even worse, that they have destroyed, no...they've defiled the Mona Lisa (replica). Her mysterious smile was no longer, it was replaced with a ridiculous face drawing, a face of man with a long nose.

_"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN! ! !"_

After the horrendous scream, the teacher was fainted and crashed on the floor.

…

…

"So...how did it go?" asked a student.

"The negotiations were short." Ako answered, wiping out whatever red substance on her face.

"The revolution has begun!"

Gavroche pumped up the water gun which loaded with...whatever liquid kind she filled into the tank.

"Follow me. Follow me!" She and her girls pulled out whatever object they could find to build the barricade.

"To the barricade!"

"Sound off the people Anthem!" By Gavroche's command, Ako turned up the speaker.

The volume of trumpets' sounds took off majestically.

« Soiuz nerushimyj respublik svobodnykh! »

« Splotila naveki Velikaia— »

"Not the Soviet, idiote (idiot)!"

"Désolé... (Sorry...)"

"Hey now. There is a reason why our flag is red, you know?"

"Vive la Examination Class!"

"Chopstick!"

"Udon!"

The barricade consisted of the old worn table and chairs was set up. Red-colored flags were waving with might and pride.

""Do you hear the people sing?"" The song of these miserable souls was singing high.

""Will you join in our crusade?""

""Who will be strong and stand with me?""

""Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?""

""Do you hear the people sing?""

""Say, do you hear the distant drums?""

""It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes!""

""Aaaaah~ aaaaah~ aaaah~""

"Tomorrow com—"

**"Stop this ridicule act at once!"**

A voice called out powerfully. It belonged to Ruka Oshida. Behind her was a mass body of Escalators.

"So irritated!"

"Just what you can expect from uneducated girls from the back-water."

"We will teach them to know where they're truly belonged!"

Following the Escalators' statement, a group of girls dressed in riot gear showed up. What even more terrified that each one of them carried a harden solid baguette.

"Like hell we will live, bowing down to those kinds!" said an Examination student.

"Come on, let give them a piece of our mind!"

"YEAAHHH! !" "Get them!" The girls soon jumped down from the barricade.

…

« Tiit—Tiit—Tiit—Tiit! »

"Oh hi mom." The girl answered the phone. "Sorry, I forgot to call you yesterday."

« It's alright, sweetie. Tell me, how's your new school? »

"Uhm, the scenery is nice. The food is good too. The only problem is…well…the people…"

The girl expressed her 'genuine' opinion as she was witnessing the bloody revolution unfolded right before her eyes.

The two-colored masses clashed into each other in a manner like medieval troops.

"Here! Have some natto grenades!"

The bloated grenade burst out its content as soon as it hit the riot shield. The smell promptly attacked everyone's nostrils near by.

"Wah! The smell! The smell!" "So stink!" "Hey now, that's the smell my grandparents love to smell. Be respectful!"

"Hey, Andou, give us a hand here!" Gavroche, who Andou assumed, because the person was wearing a military-looking gas mask.

"Why are you wearing a gas mask?"

"So they wouldn't learn of my identity! United we stand!" The leader boosted the girls' morale.

"Watch out!"

An Escalator swung the baguette down like a weapon but Andou quickly stopped it with a wooden stick. With a certain street combat she learned from young age, she easily removed the solid bread from the girl's hand and used it to strike the owner right back in the jaw like a baseball bat.

"Home run!" Andou's self-cheering was brief when she dodged a new attack from the side.

Once more, Andou met Oshida.

"You're just an outsider!" The blonde cried out.

"So you can get angry after all, blondie." Andou grinned.

"My name is Oshida, Ruka Oshida!"

"I'm glad. Otherwise I thought I was talking to a brick wall."

"Why you. Messy hair, acting like 9th century savage Barbarian!"

"I will take that as a complement, you sheltered brat!"

Then came the imminent clashing between two factions.

Andou threw her punches. So did Oshida.

Back and forth.

Each side gave no quarter.

Then something happened.

Andou's fist touched onto something. It was hard to tell at first, but she soon registered that it was…a fan?

And…a fan, a _second_ one, which also stopping the blondie's punch.

Somehow both of them were stopped by…this girl.

A small, pink-haired girl that look she was in a middle school.

"Stop! Stop! It's Marie-sama! Marie-same is here!"

A loudest whistle came, penetrating the girls' ears. Before everyone realized it, the fighting was already stopped.

"Who the hell is that chibi?" Andou muttered.

"How dare you! That's Marie-sama!" Oshida cried out.

_Marie-sama?_

Who was she that able held such respect among the students? Even Gavroche and the Examination Class was wary of her as well.

"Transfer student." The girl, Marie, looked at Andou.

"Tell me, what's your business for transferring into our school?"

"Family business."

"Really...? Nothing more to...add?" The pink-haired was rather expecting something…more…

_What is up with people asking this question?_

"Uhm...no." She answered flatly.

"That's a let down, but no matter."

"I decided." She unfolded the fan and pointed it at Andou and Oshida.

"You two now will work with me. Join in my Senshadou team"

Her declare simply made everyone stunned, confused and shocked.

"HHHehhh? Working with her?" Oshida blurted out. "No way. She is a brute!"

"I was not expecting that." Gavroche was surprised. "But I was expecting not to expect something so it doesn't count."

She shrugged, looking at the scene of the three girls became the center of the attention.

"Senshadou hah? That seems to be a good opportunity."

Andou was simply stunned, seeing the situation had turned to the unexpected way.

_Well, this day sure is just getting better and better._

...

* * *

**Inner me: So how did you come with the idea?**

**Me: Well, the doujishis [Ruka x Oshida] are to blamed. But I didn't feel anything about it at first. But then…**

***After more than 50 doujins or whatsoever.***

**Nobody:**

**Absolute no one:**

**My brain: At first, you had my curiousity. But now, you have my attention.**

**Me: Yeah. That's the whole thing in a nutshell.**

**Inner me: Right. Now get back to your main series.**

**Me: I'd rather wait and to watch das Finale Part 2…**

***Das Finale Part 2 knocked on the window***

**Inner me: …**

**Me: …a suitable short break (hiatus) should be suffice.**


End file.
